Alex Fausey
Ryoku Hangeki is a kid who, after finding out their godly powers, became a hero. Their dream is to eventually meet and live with their foster brother in Ohio, and become a professional chef. Backstory Ryoku was born to a human mother and a godly father. They thought they were normal for a long time, living with their family, going to school, messing with friends, until the day they was jumped by a bunch of thugs, and almost killed, where they activated their godly powers for the first time. They beat all the thugs to death, and decided to use them to help people and save the world. Personality They are very energetic, goofy, and always having something to say. When more serious, they are fiercely determined, very aggressive, and borderline scary. Appearance Ryoku loves to wear hoodies, unzipped, especially ones with larger sleeves and thumbholes. Their favorite one is a darker gray one, with thumbholes they made themselves. They also like to wear jeans, but the undershirt usually doesn't matter. They wear a necklace that they got from their mother when she passed. Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''Ryoku is quite strong, strong enough to stop and crumple a battleship with a single dropkick, and throw cars and huge boulders with ease, and shatter whole islands and mountains '''Near-Invulnerably: '''Ryoku is durable enough to withstand a bombardment of fire beams, and be completely unfazed. They gets punched though walls on the daily, and can survive a nuke with little damage. They can also survive in space and underwater with no help at all. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Ryoku can run fast enough to appear to be a blur, and tear apart the ground as they do so. Most of their attacks are delivered at blinding speeds. '''Flight: '''Ryoku can hover and fly at the speed of sound, and can create sonic booms and afterimages '''Godly Energy: '''Ryoku can harness and use a energy created from their body. It is blue and flame like. They can use this to enhance their strikes, heal wounds, and create barriers. It usually takes the form of a blue flaming aura around their whole body. '''Portal Generation: '''Ryoku can open blue portals which can take them and other people to other dimensions, times, or just places. '''Immortality: '''Ryoku will stop aging after they get into their 20s, and will be able to decide how they look the more they age, but can still die to damage. '''Clone Fusing: '''Ryoku can fuse with their clones, due to a the clones being counted as a piece of them, and they can absorb them, in a way. When fused, they gain a boost in strength, speed, and durability, another pair of arms, another pair of eyes, a new combined outfit and personality, and a new energy color. Moves '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While they does not have a "style" of fighting, they like use powerful, yet slow punches. '''Ultra Impact: Ryoku enhances either their arm or leg, and hits their opponent. They add (Punch) or (Kick) at the end of the name, depending what they are hitting with. Miniature Impact: Ryoku flicks one of their fingers, creating a powerful blast of wind pressure, capable of breaking down a whole wall Miniature Impact (All FIve): Ryoku flicks all their fingers outward, creating enough power to break a whole building.. Ultimate Move: Ultra Amazing Impact: Ryoku complies all of their energy into their fist, then flicks their fingers when the punch connects. Relationships Anya: 'Anya is like a annoying little sister to Ryoku. She constantly is bothering them and getting in their business. Dispite this, they do love her like a sister, and will fight tooth and nail for her. [[Dr. Leviathan|'Dr. Leviathan]]: Dispite their standing as enemies, Ryoku cares for the Doctor. They have built a sort of relationship that prevents either of them fully committing to killing the other, leading to a constant battle forever, due to their immortality. [[Nemesis|'Nemesis']]''': '''At first, Ryoku almost couldn't find anyone they loathed more than Nemesis. After they make up and team up, Ryoku tries to be friendly and break Nemesis out of his shell, eventually working, which they finally become friends. Trivia Ryoku is Bisexual Ryoku is 19 years old, born 10-19-1999 Ryoku is sometimes mistaken for a female due to their feminine features Ryoku's Zodiac sign is Libra Ryoku's favorite song is Monster by Skillet Ryoku can speak English, German, and some ASL. Ryoku's favorite food is bacon pizza Ryoku's favorite things are cooking, their foster brother, and video games Ryoku's least favorite things are their real brother, cough syrup, and no action. Ryoku became bisexual in the 6th grade, and gender neutral in the 9th grade. Ryoku sometimes trips up on their pronouns, still using male ones instead of the neutral ones. Ryoku is completely okay with killing and murder, and does so frequently during hero work. The reason Ryoku can fuse with their clones is due to other gods losing fragments of their power, and once found, they can absorb that fragment and regain their power. For some reason, the clones are counted as a fragment of their power, even though they're at full power now. So once combined, they create a being more powerful than the two/three separate.Category:Original Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Gender Neutral